


Life-like Corpse

by LifeOfRoseAngel



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Among Us, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Dildos, Explicit Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Voice Kink, we love an explicit consent king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOfRoseAngel/pseuds/LifeOfRoseAngel
Summary: Sykkuno gets a water bill he can't possibly pay. Luckily, he meets a new friend in a game of Among Us, who is more than willing to help him out, in exchange for a little stress relief.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 267
Kudos: 2790





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is not beta-read, I don't have a beta-reader, and english is not my first language, so mistakes may occur.  
> \- This is slightly AU, their meeting isn't like the actual first meeting between Corpse and Sykkuno, but it is loosely inspired by it.  
> \- This fic will be REMOVED if either Sykkuno or Corpse states that they are uncomfortable with this kind of shipping.

Sykkuno stared at the number on the bill for so long, it doesn’t even seem like a real number anymore. Surely there’s one too many zeros. It must be a mistake. He couldn’t possibly have a water bill that high! He tried to calculate how many twitch subscribers he’d have to gather to pay it, and it was math he couldn’t even do. To make matters even worse, the bill had been lost in a pile of junkmail, he’d only noticed it now, as he was going to throw it away. It was due tomorrow. “Oh God,” He put the paper down on his desk. He’d never been late on a bill before. Never.  
His phone buzzed. Fifteen minutes until his stream was supposed to start. What was he supposed to do? There were plenty of people to ask for money; his mother would help out whenever she could, his subscribers would rally to his aid if he asked, and his friends were always so generous and kind, but he couldn’t possibly bring himself to actually ask. Joking about it online, and actually being in trouble, were two very different things. 

If he was the type to curse, he’d sure be doing it now.

Instead he booted up his pc, rose from his chair and went to put on a kettle of tea. Maybe this was the problem, he thought, as the kettle filled. I drink too much tea. As the water was boiling, he went back to his pc and started discord. A few people were already in chat. Rae, Jack and Toast. They were playing with some new people tonight, and Jack was explaining that the guy he was bringing in, was a legendary imposter. Sykkuno typed out a quick: “Hello friends! Just making some tea, I’ll be ready in five :)” and went to get his tea. 

With a steaming cup at his side, he started his twitch stream. “What is up guys! It’s Sykkuno here! Today we’re playing Among us with friends, just give me a second, and I’ll get on the voice call,” He swept his hair to the side, as he jumped on the call. He was immediately flooded with a chorus of voices. “Hi friends! How are you all today?” He interjected, a soft smile curling his lips. 

A flood of ‘hi Sykkuno!’ and ‘pretty good!’ came from the voice call. “So, you were bringing in a new guy, Jack?” Someone asked. 

While everybody were busy talking, a new subscriber popped up in his stream, and he muted himself on the voice call. “Thank you for subscribing, HotAnime97, really helps, y’know, water bill and all” he said, before he returned to the voice call.

“Yeah, he should be here any second, he has the best voice ever,” Jack replied.

“Woooaw, Sykkuno, are you just going to take that?” 

“W-what?”

“He said he has the best voice ever!” 

“Uhm..” Sykkuno smiled awkwardly at his camera.

“He’s here!” Jack sounded excited. “Corpse, introduce yourself!” 

“Hello.” A deep, velvety voice rumbled. All of the hairs at the back of Sykkunos neck stood up at the gravelly sound and he shivered softly. His eyes darted nervously to chat. Hopefully no one noticed that. Everybody was greeting Corpse and Sykkuno joined in. 

“Hi Corpse! Your voice is really cool,” he noted. It’d be weird if he didn’t, right? 

“Hello Sykkuno.” Hearing the way his online moniker rolled off of Corpse's tongue made his toes curl. “Yours is pretty cool too.” His words were almost drowned out by his other friends chatting, but Sykkuno heard him, and fought hard to keep a blush down. The countdown to start began, and just like that, they were playing together. 

Almost four hours passed while they played. The crewmates had overall the most victories, but there were a couple of imposter wins; Toast won three times as imposter, Sykkuno had two imposter victories, one of them with Corpse (In spite of the fact that the other man straight up admitted to being an imposter that round!), but Corpse himself came away with a staggering six imposter victories. He really was a god at this game. It didn’t help that every time a body was reported, or a button was pushed, and the man started talking, every thought flew out of Sykkunos head.

It’d almost been enough to make him forget about the water bill. 

People started saying their goodbyes, and so did Sykkuno, but instead of clicking off the voice call, he accidentally just muted it out of habit, to say goodbye to his stream. “Thanks a bunch for coming to the stream, I hope you guys enjoyed it, I really enjoyed this game of Among Us, and I think it’s super nice that so many of you show up to watch me play games and make my day better, I know I say that every stream, but I really mean it, and I hope I see you next stream too, so uh, thanks a bunch - so who should we raid?” Setting up the raid, he sent his viewers over to watch a fairly new streamer, and closed out of his twitch stream. Leaning back in his chair, he picked up his now cold tea and brought it to his lips.

“Sykkuno.” The sudden, deep rumble of a voice in his headset startled him, and almost caused him to spill the tea all over himself. 

“C-corpse?!” a second passed with no reply.

“Sykkuno, you’re muted.” 

He put the cup down and opened discord. Oh. He clicked off mute. Only he and Corpse were left in the voice call. “Hi! Sorry, I meant to click out of the call and hit mute out of habit,” Was it still the scare that had his pulse jumping? 

“Oh.” The deep voice sounded disappointed. “Do you have to go?” 

“Well no.. Did you want to play more? I could start my stream up again,” He had just sent them off to raid, but if Corpse wanted to play… 

“No. Just wanted to keep talking. Your voice is kinda soothing.”

“R-really?” He scooted his chair closer to his computer. “Yours is the opposite,”

“Upsetting?” 

“No-no! Just, sort of uhh,” What had he gotten himself into? “It makes me tingle,” He was flailing, his face and neck bright red. He thanked god that his webcam wasn’t on anymore. He shouldn’t have said that, but he didn’t want Corpse to think, that he found his voice upsetting. 

Corpse hummed softly, a sort of deep melodic noise. “Good tingles?” 

“Uhhh, so how are you? What are you up to?” Sykkuno tried desperately to change the subject. 

“I’m good. Just trying to destress after streaming.” The sound of a sigh vibrated in Sykkunos headphones. 

“Streaming can be stressful,” He agreed. He was so thankful for all of the support, but it could be really stressful, trying to keep up with this many people. 

“I watched a bit of your stream before we started.” Corpse said suddenly in the silence that followed. “You’ve got a water bill that needs to be paid?” 

“Oh no, that’s just an old stream joke,” Sykkuno tried. “I’m fine,” his eyes wavered to the bill on his table. He wished it was just a joke. 

“Are you sure? Because I could help you out.” His tone sounded casual. Sykkuno looked from the bill to his screen. He barely knew this guy, he seemed nice, and his voice was doing weird things to Sykkunos insides, but still. 

“Y-yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

“H-how would that work?” He wound the cord of his headphones around a finger. “Would you just send me some money?” 

Corpse chuckled, sending tingles all the way down Sykkunos spine. “No. Ideally I’d want something in exchange,” he said. “But I could just send it to you, and you could pay me back whenever, or…” 

“I give you something in exchange?” What did he want? A kidney? A shout-out on twitch? “W-what do you want?” He hated his stutter sometimes, his body just vocalised every feeling he was feeling through it, without his permission. 

“You.” 

“Me?” He swallowed. 

“In bed, Sykkuno.” His mouth felt dry. “Usually I jerk off after streaming to destress, but I don’t think that’s going to cut it tonight,” the dark voice rumbled. “You’re in L.A right?” 

“Y-yes” 

“So am I.” 

The voice call fell silent. Sykkuno could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He’d never done anything like this before. He had barely dated! People weren’t interested in him like that, but this man, this man with his gorgeous voice, wanted to sleep with him - for money? 

“Have I made you uncomfortable, Sykkuno? You know what, forget I asked, it was dumb,” He sounded dejected. “I gotta go.” 

“No, wait!” Sykkuno couldn’t believe he was doing this. “Y-yes. I would like to accept - your offer, that is,” He was burning red. “I just, I’m not used to people wanting to--” He breathed hard. “I’ll DM you my address.” 

“Really?” The gravelly voice sounded surprised. Whether he was surprised by Sykkuno accepting his offer or that he wasn’t used to people wanting to bed him, Sykkuno couldn’t tell. “Alright. One more thing. I have this thing about my face..” He trailed off. “I don’t like people seeing it. Would you mind wearing a blindfold?” 

“B-blindfold?” 

“I could wear my facemask, but I like kissing.”

Kissing. Jesus. This was actually happening. “O-okay.” 

“Good. See you soon.” 

The line clicked dead. With his heart in his throat, Sykkuno sent off his address to a complete stranger, he’d only ever seen the avatar off. He didn’t even have his real name. 

~ 

Sykkuno shot out of his chair and ran to his shower to wash off. His hair was still wet by the time he was going through clothes. What should he wear for something like this? Should he just be naked? That thought unsettled him, and he opted for a white t-shirt and some jeans, his feet left bare, and just as he had pulled his jeans the last bit up, his discord app dinged on his phone. 

CORPSE Husband: Hey. I’m outside. Do you have your blindfold?

Sykkuno picked up his sleepmask from the nightstand. He mostly used it to sleep after a long night of streaming, when he needed to sleep in during the bright L.A. mornings. He texted back. 

Sykkuno: I have it. The door is unlocked. 

CORPSE Husband: Good. Put it on. 

He swallowed thickly and put on the sleepmask. The room went completely black behind it and suddenly, he was painfully aware of every sound. He could hear the soft drone of his computer in the corner, a single sirene from a police car or an ambulance somewhere outside, and finally the soft croak of his front door behind pushed open. “C-Corpse?” He called out. He could hear shifting of floorboards in his small foyer, and then in his room. His heart was thumping.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” The voice seemed to fill his room, all encompassing. Sykkunos face flushed with heat. The steps came closer. “I’m going to touch you now, is that okay?” 

Sykkuno nodded. 

“No, I need you to say it.” 

“Y-yes.” 

“Good,” His voice almost hummed. He sounded so close. Sykkuno could smell a mix of fresh air, leather and some sort of sweet, heavy cologne. Cool, smooth fingertips touched his cheek. He almost startled away from the touch, but managed to stay still. The fingertips wandered underneath his chin and tilted his head up. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Yes,” He breathed, the word had barely left his mouth, before lips touched his. They were dry, slightly chipped and cool against his own hot mouth, but the kiss was soft and almost sweet. The hand wandered into his dark brown hair, gripping strands of it, and he gasped softly, and Corpses tongue invaded his mouth. This kissing was different, wetter, hotter, and within seconds he was moaning softly into Corpse’s mouth. He tasted sweet and hot, like iron and some sort of soft drink. 

Impulsively he reached out, blindly putting his hands on Corpse’s chest. From the angle he could tell that Corpse was leaning in over him to kiss him. He was wearing a shirt in some sort of sort material, and an open jacket, that from the feel of it was the source of the leathery smell, Sykkuno had caught earlier. When no objection came, Sykkuno let his hand wander over Corpse’s chest. Through the soft material he could feel a firm body and a broad chest. The hand in Sykkunos hair let go, and moments after the sound of fabric hitting the floor followed and the jacket was gone, quickly followed by whatever soft material had covered Corpse’s chest.

A hand pushed at his chest, and he scooted back on the bed, and Corpse followed him, pushing him down on the bed and their bodies met. He was heavy and warm above him, his crotch pushing into Sykkunos hips, and he was hard. The kissing never stopped, as Corpse pulled one of Sykkunos legs up and adjusted his hips, so their hips rubbed together. They were dryhumping. Like teenagers. And to his embarrassment, Sykkuno was panting and moaning into Corpse's mouth already.

Hands came in under his shirt, feeling his chest, until fingers found his nipples and pinched them. He whimpered into Corpse’s mouth, and Corpse audily groaned at the sound. His mouth left Sykkunos, and hands pulled at his shirt, until it went over his head. The fabric almost caught on the sleepmask, and for a moment he saw a bit of Corpses silhuet, before the other man adjusted the mask with a soft chuckle. “Ah-ah, baby,” His normally gravelly voice was so hoarse and thick, and the shiver that went down Sykkuno’s spine went straight to his dick. His arms were caught in the shirt, above his head, and he shifted them to try to pull them free. A hand pushed on the fabric. “No, leave them.” 

“O-okay?” 

“Good. Fuck, you’re so pretty, Sykkuno, wish you could see yourself,” His voice rumbled right next to Sykkuno’s ear and he flushed bright red with the compliment. Lips touched the shell of his ear, teeth just barely scraping his skin. His hips canted towards Corpses. Soft, sucking kisses trailed down his neck, pausing where his shoulder met his neck. Soft and wet, latching on and sucking on his skin, until a soft twing of pain told Sykkuno he’d have a hickey there tomorrow. His breath hitched, as Corpse continued down his chest, only stopping to pull a nipple into his mouth. Hot and soft, sucking until Sykkuno whimpered. With a soft chuckle, the mouth let go, breathing cool air on the wet nipple. “So vocal, so good for me,” Kisses continued down his stomach, and he pulled in a sharp breath as Corpse opened his jeans and pulled both his underwear and jeans down, exposing him.

“Fuck, even your cock is pretty,” Fingers caressed him lightly, and Sykkuno squirmed under the touch. “Do you have lube? Condoms?”

“W-what?” 

“Condoms?” The fingers paused. “I want to fuck you, Sykkuno.” 

He swallowed thickly. “In the drawer.” He nodded in the general direction of the nightstand. He felt Corpse lift off of him and stand up, heard the drawer being opened. “I-i haven’t done that before, I mean, not with anyone, just--”

“-With toys, I can see that. You like black, huh?” he heard a smile in Corpse’s gravelly voice. Sykkuno didn’t think it was possible to blush more than he already was, but his already flushed face turned an even deeper shade of red, as he knew Corpse was looking in the drawer that had lube and condoms in it, that and a black dildo. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle, baby,” His weight settled back on the bed, and as Sykkuno felt his body against his own, he knew that the other man was naked too. He could feel a long, thick hardness against his thigh, and inhaled sharply. That was definitely bigger than his toy. “I’d never want to hurt you,” a soft kiss pressed into his stomach. “Unless you ask me to.”

Before Sykkuno could reply, warm lips wrapped around the tip of his dick, and all thoughts flew from his mind, as heat enveloped him and took him in. He’d never felt anything this good in his life, wet, sucking and taking him in to the root. He barely noticed the sound of the cap coming off the lube, and a wet finger prodding softly at his hole. He was, however, painfully aware that the noises coming out of his mouth were positively pornographic. His back arched slightly, as Corpse’s finger slid inside him. He bucked his hips up into Corpse’s mouth and the other man moaned around his dick, even though he had to be choking slightly. Another finger quickly followed, stretching him, and there was a slight twinge of pain, barely noticeable over the waves of pleasure. It was a miracle he hadn’t already spilled himself in Corpse’s mouth. A third finger, and now three fingers were fucking his virgin hole, strecthing him open. “Corpse!” He gasped. “I-i-I’m going to c-come!” With a sinful sucking sound, Corpse pulled his mouth off of Sykkunos dick. He whimpered. 

“Not yet,” The mattres shifted, as Corpse positioned himself. Sykkuno felt his breath on his face. A hand moved Sykkunos leg over Corpse's hip and fingers left Sykkunos hole, clenching around nothing. He felt the mushroom head of Corpse’s thick dick kiss his opening, just barely pressing against him. “Ready? Do you still want to do this?” His voice was calm, deep and hoarse, though Sykkuno could feel his dick, so hard against him, and hear his heavy breath. He truly believed that if he said no now, Corpse would stop and get up. 

He nodded, blushing deeply. 

“Need to hear you.” Corpse’s voice was right next to his ear. “Say it.” 

“Fuck me, Corpse,” Lips claimed his in an almost bruisingly hard kiss, fingers held onto hos hip, as Corpse pushed himself inside. Sykkuno moaned against his mouth, as he was stretched impossibly wide. He’d been right, Corpse was thicker than his toy, and his thighs shook as the other man claimed his lube slick hole. 

“Fuck, so tight,” His voice vibrated against Sykkunos lips, and Sykkuno could only moan, as the other man pushed all the way in and bottomed out. “Shit, Sykkuno,” He held still there, letting Sykkuno adjust to the pressure. He felt Corpses short, blunt nails digging into his hip. He waited until he felt Sykkuno relax a little, and when he started moving, it was soft at first. He let Sykkuno feel every inch, every vein, on his cock, as he pulled out until just the tip of his cock still breached him, and then he pushed all the way back in.

“Corpse,” Sykkuno gasped against his mouth. They weren’t even really kissing anymore, just breathing into each other's mouth, as Corpse fucked him torturously slow.

“Love the way you say my name,” Corpse pulled back and this time he pushed back in slightly harder, making Sykkuno whimper. “Knew you’d sound like this, when I first heard you speak, in the voice call, knew you’d sound so pretty like this,” He grabbed his hips with both his hands, lifting Sykkuno’s hips from the mattress, and the next time he pushed in, he hit something inside him, that made the smaller man scream with pleasure.

“Corpse!” He was fucking him now, the sound of hips slapping against his ass filled the room, nailing that sweet spot inside him with every slap. Sykkuno arched his neck back, not even caring about the noises that came out of his mouth. He could feel his hole starting to pulse around Corpse's cock, feel his muscles start to lock up and a scream left his mouth, as he came.  
“Fuck!” Corpse fucked into him hard, once, twice, three times, as Sykkuno was coming. The other man's body locked up, as he came, pumping his hips against Sykkunos ass, like he wanted to go even deeper inside. Panting hard, he gently set Sykkuno back against the mattress, and leaned in, claiming his mouth again for a deep kiss. Sykkuno wanted to put his arms around him, but his arms were still trapped in the shirt. Slowly, Corpse pulled his cock out, both of the moaning softly as he slipped all the way out.

Corpse settled onto the mattress next to Sykkuno. He could hear the other man still breathing hard. He felt paralyzed for a second, still tingly from his orgasm, but he didn’t know what to do now, until warm arms pulled him against Corpse and a soft kiss pressed against his forehead. Corpse helped him get out of the shirt, and he finally wrapped his arms around him. He was warm, naked and in Sykkunos bed. Jesus, he’d just lost his virginity to a total stranger. “What’s your name?” he asked softly. 

“Corpse.” He sounded sleepy. 

“No, your real name,” He smelled like sweat, and that same sweet cologne, Sykkuno had smelled when he’d first stepped in. 

“I prefer Corpse.” 

“Oh.” 

“I’ve got some negative associations with the other name,” It sounded like he was smiling, but there was also some sadness, something bittersweet. “I honestly just prefer Corpse.” A soft kiss pushed against Sykkunos mouth. “Especially the way it sounds, when you say it.” Sykkuno blushed. He was so tired, and Corpse was, contrary to his namesake, so warm. He’d wanted to talk more, but he was slipping into sleep, as Corpse's hand ran softly through his hair. Minutes later, he was snoring softly.

~

Corpse stayed for a couple of hours, long enough to watch the sun start to come up outside Sykkunos window, just running his hand over Sykkunos hair, watching the sleeping man, smiling in his sleep. There was no doubt about it, he was smitten. He didn’t even believe in love at first sight, so how the hell did he manage to fall in love just from ‘hello’ on a voice call?  
He was so not ready for this though. Not ready to be in a relationship, shit, he could barely keep his own shit together, and he didn’t want to drag Sykkuno down with him, should something bad happen again. Gently, he freed himself from the other man's limbs, climbed out of bed and found his clothes. While he got dressed, he found the bill on Sykkunos desk. His eyebrows raised at the number on the bill. Sykkuno was clearly getting ripped off by his landlord. He’d have to talk to Rae, maybe she could offer Sykkuno to come live with them. He knew they had a room. 

Pulling out his phone, Corpse opened his paypall app, and sent the full amount to the billing address on the water bill. He folded the bill back up, grabbed one of Sykkunos pens and wrote ‘PAID - Corpse’ on it. He took one last look at the peacefully sleeping boy in the bed, curled up around his pillow, before he pulled on his leather jacket and left the apartment.


	2. Something just like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse tries to stay away. He really does. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This is not beta-read, I don't have a beta-reader, and english is not my first language, so mistakes may occur.  
> \- This is slightly AU, their meeting isn't like the actual first meeting between Corpse and Sykkuno, but it is loosely inspired by it.  
> \- This fic will be REMOVED if either Sykkuno or Corpse states that they are uncomfortable with this kind of shipping.  
> \- Chapter titel is from Chainsmokers & Coldplays "Something like this", which I think is a very good ship song for these two.   
> \- CORPSE POW THIS TIME, Enjoy!

It’d been two months since Corpse had visited Sykkuno, slept with him and left before morning. He’d left in the naive belief that he’d never see the other man again, but not only had he moved in with Rae, after Corpse had suggested it to her (like a motherfucking idiot), they were also consistently in the same Among Us lobby. You could be in a lobby together and not really talk though, but no matter how much he promised himself he wouldn’t get involved, he kept finding himself talking to Sykkuno. Hanging out at the snowmen near waterwheels. Not killing him when he didn’t absolutely have to. Laughing at his little quirks and trolling. He’d even catch himself getting possessive over the other man with his other friends, feeling a bit of pride rise in his chest when Sykkuno said hi to him first. His stream had quickly caught onto his affection, and he was trying to play it off as a joke. Almost writing ‘kiss me’ in deadchat, erasing it and clearing his throat. Just a joke.   
Right? 

No one knew he’d already tasted those lips. Just the thought of it made him shift in his chair. Focus. Focus on the game. This lobby was tough enough without distractions. They were about an hour into the game. Only he, Toast, Poki and Rae were still alive. He was just about to complete his last wiretask, when a body got called. Poki was dead. 

“IT’S TOAST!” Rae had reported the body. “He killed right infront of me! Corpse, you have to believe me, it’s Toast, Poki sus’ed him last round and now she’s dead!” 

“Smart Rae, killing her, self reporting, and blaming me, when you know she sus’ed me, don’t let her make you into a youtube video, Corpse,” Toasts tone was confident. But it always was. 

“Eeeh, honestly, I don’t know. You could both be the imposter,” Had Poki sus’ed Toast? Hadn’t she been sus of both of them? 

“You know what to do, Corpse,” The voted icon appeared on Toasts avatar. 

“It’s Toast, Corpse, please,” Rae had voted as well. 

“Wait, wait, where is the body?” He’d left Poki in admin. Twenty seconds left to vote.

“The body is at the button,” Rae answered. “Corpse you have to vote, you have to vote for Toast!” 

Flicking his eyes back and forth between the icons, he finally clicked. 

“Wait, who did you vote for? Corpse? Corpse!” The screen flipped to black and showed a red figure with a mask floating into space, and then to two imposters, standing side by side. Sykkuno and Toast. 

Motherfucker. 

A chorus of ‘GG’ came from the voice chat as people filtered back in. “That was genius, Toast!” Sykkunos gentle voice sounded so excited. “You caught Poki right before she pushed the button!”

“I was almost at it!” Poki said. 

“Good game, that was a good one,” Corpse leaned back in his chair, picking up his cup of coffee. He and Toast had very, very different playstyles, and he had yet to figure the other man out completely. 

“Are people leaving?” Someone asked. A chorus of people saying ‘yeah’ followed. 

“One last game?” Train asked. 

“I’m done,” Corpse stretched in his chair, rubbing at his throat. He rarely felt hoarse anymore, it was pretty much the default setting for his voice, but it had been six hours of non-stop talking. There was a bit of discussion about whether or not just one more game would be played, but since the majority of people wanted to go, people started saying goodbye. “Great game guys -” the voice call fell silent. “- bye Sykkuno.” Silence. Corpse chuckled to himself, shaking his head. Already talking to his chat, it'd seem. “Bye Train, bye Poki, bye Rae.” A couple of people said bye back and Corpse turned off the voice call. 

“Alright, that was fucking wild.” He said to his chat. “Thank you for watching, I’m going to end it there guys. I didn’t even know I was going to stream today, and as you can tell I’ve been a little off lately, so I think I really needed this. Thank you guys for being here. Hopefully I’m relevant in a month.” He chuckled softly. “I’m gonna go before things get crazy again.” He filled his lungs with a big breath of air, turned off his stream and stared into the ceiling for a few moments. His short, blunt nails lightly tapping against his office chairs armrest. He was feeling antsy. Dark eyes flicked towards his discord app. He licked his lips.

No. He couldn’t. There was no water bill alibi this time. It would be personal. He knew Sykkuno now. He knew how he covered his smile with his hand when he laughed, he knew what to say to make the other man react with that tiny shocked ‘w-what’ noise, he knew how fiercely he loved his friend and how much he doubted that they loved him the same way.   
And he knew what noises he made when he came. 

Corpse rubbed his face. “Fuu-uuck.” He was so fucked up. 

The discord app got a little red dot. A new message. From Sykkuno. Before he even knew what he was doing, he had opened the conversation. 

Sykkuno: Hi Corpse :) 

Corpse stared at the message. Another one popped up. 

Sykkuno: Those were some good games today 

He really should leave him on read. He really should. 

“Fuck.” 

Corpse: Hey Sykkuno. Yeah it was. 

Sykkuno: What are you up to? 

And then a few seconds later. 

Sykkuno: Am I bothering you? You can just say if I’m bothering you, it’s okay :) 

Corpse: You could never bother me. 

He sighed. He considered himself a man, that was in touch with his feelings, he usually said whatever was on his mind - it’d taken him years to learn to do so, after years and years of shoving his feelings down and pretending he was okay - it just bothered him that what happened to be on his mind, whenever he talked to Sykkuno, was so fucking corny.

Corpse: I’m trying to destress. I usually wake up stressed and then try to get as many things done as I can. 

It took a few minutes for Sykkuno to reply. 

Sykkuno: I could help, if you wanted 

Corpse’s eyebrows rose slightly. Another message quickly followed. 

Sykkuno: I mean if you needed help, I could possibly help, if you wanted help 

He chuckled softly. He could almost hear the stuttering way Sykkuno would say it, if he wasn’t typing it. 

Corpse: You get another water bill? ;) 

Sykkuno: No

Corpse chewed at his bottom lip and took his hands away from the keyboard. He wanted to say yes. He wanted to say yes so bad. He wanted to say yes, go down to his parking garage, jump in his car and drive straight to Rae’s place, go up and into Sykkunos room, grab his face and taste his lips again. 

And now he was getting hard. 

“Motherfucker.” He tapped a finger against his armrest. He’d have to go into Rae’s apartment. Rae hadn’t seen him. He doubted he could get her to wear a blindfold, so he could fuck her roomate. Plus, she’d know, that he was fucking her roomate. He doubted she’d reveal it to anyone, but he also knew she couldn’t possibly leave it alone if she found out. She’d want to know what they were. If they were dating. 

And bringing Sykkuno here was out of the question for a myriad of reasons.

And Sykkuno didn’t have a water bill that needed to be paid. If he slept with him now, it was purely because he wanted to. The thought made his chest feel warm. But it also made his hand shake. He breathed out hard. Looking back at the screen, he realized that he’d left Sykkuno on read for ten minutes. And the other man was typing again. 

Sykkuno: If you didn’t want me to help you again I understand. I don’t know why you picked me in the first place, I just wanted to let you know I’m available

He raised an eyebrow. 

Sykkuno: To help. With the stress thing. It wouldn’t have to be like last time, I just want you to feel good <3 

He had to reply. He had to. 

Corpse: Want you to feel good too. 

He pulled his office chair up close to the computer. 

Corpse: Not sure I can give you what you want 

Sykkuno: What do you think I want? 

Corpse: Something more than this 

Something more than me, Corpse thought. Something better. Healthier. 

His discord app started ringing. Sykkuno was calling him. 

Fuck. He picked up. 

“Uhm, hi Corpse,” Sykkunos gentle voice came over his headphones. He immediately felt a bit of the tension in his back melt away. “Thought it would be easier to talk like this.” 

“Yeah,” His mouth felt dry. 

“I don’t want anything. I don’t want anymore than what you want to give me, you don’t have to show me your face, I just…” He sounded so genuine. So earnest. “I-I want to help you.”

“I can’t come over.” Corpse stared at Sykkunos' discord-avatar in the call.

“T-that’s okay, I mean, I could just help you here, now,” It sounded like he was fidgeting. 

Corpse furrowed his brows. “Are you suggesting phone-sex, Sykkuno?” He was honestly surprised. 

“Uhm.. I-I think so?” 

“You’re going to kill me, man,” He was already opening his desk drawer, where his lube was. “Get your lube.” He paused for a second. “And your dildo. I know you have one.” 

“O-okay,” there was some rustling on the line. Corpse opened his black leather belt, unbottoned his black cargo pants and unzipped his pants. “I-I have it.” Sykkunos voice came back. 

“Good. Can you, uhm, could you turn on your webcam?” He really, really wanted to see him. “I could turn mine on, if you wanted me to.” Corpse cleared his throat. “I wouldn’t show my face, but…” 

“Yes,” Sykkunos answer came so quickly. “Yes, I mean, if you want to, I-I’d like that, if you’re comfortable, I want to see,” He could hear Sykkuno swallow. He must’ve been really up-close with the microphone. Sykkunos webcam started and he appeared in the discord window. Corpse made it full-screen. The other man was wearing a teal coloured t-shirt, and his face was flushed with colour.   
Taking a deep, calming breath, Corpse adjusted his webcam, so it’d show only his neck, torso and hips. Nothing more than what he’d already shown people on tiktok. So far, at least. He heard Sykkuno inhale sharply as his image came on. He nervously adjusted his bracelets. “You uhm..” He could see Sykkuno starring. “Y-you look really hot, Corpse.” 

Despite himself, he felt a smile pull at his lips. “Yeah?” He was wearing a black zip-up hoodie, a black shirt and black cargo pants, along with his dark, beaded bracelets and a couple of silver rings.

“Y-yeah” Sykkuno was nodding.

“You look hot too.” 

Sykkuno hid a smile behind his hand. “So, how do we - I mean, do we just-?” He cleared his throat. 

“Angle your camera down a little. Take off your shirt.” Corpse watched as Sykkuno stood to adjust his camera, and scooted his chair back a little, so the camera captured both his face, his torso and lap, before he fidgeted out of his t-shirt and let it drop. Corpse could see the stretch of his chest, as he breathed, his smooth unblemished skin, and dusky nipples. “Good.” Corpse pushed his hand into his open pants, palming himself lazily. “Touch yourself.” He sounded hoarse, even to his own ears. 

“W-where?” He saw Sykkuno fidget. 

“Anywhere,” Corpse watched him. “Where you’d want me to touch you, if I was there.” 

Sykkuno drew in a breath. “I-if you were here, I’d want you to kiss me here,” He dragged his fingers over his lips, before dragging them down to the side of his neck. “And here,” His fingers stopped where his shoulder met his neck. “I-I’d want you to give me a hickey again, I liked having it,” He blushed an even deeper shade of red. “Liked pushing my fingers on it for days after” 

Corpse moved so he could push his pants and underwear down a bit, so he could pull out his dick. It was hard, throbbing in his hand, as Sykkunos gentle voice spoke in his headset. “If I was there, I’d give you more,” He said. “I’d give you one right there again, one on your chest - fuck, just above your right nipple, and one in the crease of your hip,” he wet his chapped lips and poured some lube in his hand, running it up and down his dick. “One I could dig my thumb into, while I hold your hips and fuck you.” 

Sykkuno made a whimpering noise, as he pushed his pants down and pulled out his cock. “Corpse, please,” He fumbled with his lube, getting some onto his hands and started touching himself. He was hard. His dick was just as pretty as Corpse remembered.

Corpse closed his fist around his dick. He was so pale, his dick flushed pink against his pale, veiny hand. “I’d be so hungry for you this time, now that I know the pretty noises you make, I’d want to fuck you hard and fast,” His breathing was getting heavy. “Probably wouldn’t even make it to the bed.” Sykkunos hand was moving quickly on his dick and he was squirming in his seat. “Grab some more lube, finger yourself open.” The other man let go of his dick to grab more lube and shed his pants completely. He was completely naked in the glow of his office lights now. Fuck. He was so beautiful. Lean and perfect. Sykkuno moved slightly awkwardly into position, one of his legs thrown over an armrest in his office chair. His fingers moved to his hole and Corpse watched with bated breath as Sykkuno slipped a lubed finger inside himself. A curse slipped out of Corpse's mouth as he watched the finger disappear inside. “You look so good Sykkuno, so good for me” 

Sykkunos dark eyes flicked up to the camera, and it was like he was looking into Corpse's soul. “Want to be good for you,” it was almost a whisper, as his finger started moving, quickly followed by another finger. Sykkunos head lulled back and his mouth fell open as he fucked himself with his fingers. Corpse groaned and bit into his lip, trying to starve off his own orgasm. For a moment, the call was filled with Sykkunos soft whimpering and Corpse’s heavy breath, until Sykkuno slipped a third finger inside himself. 

“Do you have your dildo?” Corpse watched Sykkuno nod. “Are you ready for it?” He nodded again. “You know that’s not how we play, Sykkuno, say it for me,” He was so close. 

“I-I’m ready, want it,” His fingers slipped out.

“What? Want what, Sykkuno?” He liked hearing it. Liked making Sykkuno say it. 

“Want your cock,” his gentle voice was shaking with his hard breathing, so desperate as he grabbed for the black dildo. “Want you inside,” he positioned the dildo at his hole. Corpse could see how the tip of it pushed against his hole, threatening to slip inside any moment. “Can I?” 

“Yes” Sykkuno was going to kill him one day, he swore. The image he made right now; sprawled across his chair with one leg propped up, slipping a dildo inside himself, his pretty cock so hard and throbbing against his stomach. If Corpse was a lesser man, he’d be taking a screenshot right now. Keep the image forever. Sykkuno moaned audibly as he pushed the dildo inside himself. Corpse hadn’t seen his hole take his dick the last time, he’d been too focused on watching his face. This time he got both. “Fuck, Sykkuno,” He let go and started pumping himself in earnest now, slipping his hand up and down his hard, hot dick. Sykkuno was moving the dildo in and out himself hard and fast, his other hand moving on his dick, and even though Corpse could see that he was biting his lip, trying to hold back the noises, he was still spilling so many pretty noises. 

“Corpse - I’m going to-”

“Do it,” Corpse managed to say. He watched as Sykkunos back arched off the chair and he came hard, spilling all over his own stomach, with a choked off groaning sound. And then his own vision whited out, and he came. Harder than he ever had on his own before. He could hear himself breathing so hard. The breath echoed in his headphones, coming from Sykkuno. Slowly, he came back to himself. Sykkuno was researching for some tissues, flushed a deep shade of red as he pulled the dildo out, cleaned himself off, and found his pants. Corpse turned off his webcam. “Thank you, Sykkuno,” he didn’t really know what he was thanking him for? The stress relief? The privilege of getting to do this with him? 

Sykkuno smiled awkwardly on the camera, hiding it behind his hand. “You don’t have to thank me, Corpse, I like this - I-I like you.” 

Corpse’s chest felt warm again. “I like you too.”

“Thank you for showing me a little bit of you,” Sykkunos face was as earnest as his voice.

Corpse smiled. “Sorry I can’t show you more.” 

“Maybe one day,” Sykkuno sounded hopeful, but not pressuring. 

“Maybe.” Fuck. 

“If you’d like, maybe we could do something else together one day?” 

Corpse swallowed. “Like what?” 

“Like just talk. Just you and me, not in Among us,” Corpse did want to talk to Sykkuno more. He wanted to hear about his life, hear him laugh. Just for him. “Just on discord, or maybe on the phone? Or we could play a game, just you and me, not on stream? If you want to. No pressure, we can just play Among Us, and I can.. Help you.. When you want”

Corpse licked his lips. He could do that, he thought. That wasn’t so scary. “Okay.” 

“Really?” 

“Message me tomorrow. We’ll figure something out.” He cleared his throat. “I gotta go.” 

“Alright. I’ll talk to you tomorrow! Bye Corpse!” 

“Bye Sykkuno.” Corpse closed discord and fell back into his chair. Even though the idea of getting close with someone again usually filled him with anxiety, he weirdly didn’t feel anxious. He felt warm and relaxed, a little excited even. But he knew the higher he got, the longer the fall would be, and he was looking at a steep drop with Sykkuno. He rose up from his chair to go to the bathroom and wash off. That night, for once, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and he got a solid eight hours of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill by now, comments and kudos keep the muses happy. Honestly I only wrote a second chapter because people seemed to really want one more.


	3. Is it still me that makes you sweat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This is not beta-read, I don't have a beta-reader, and english is not my first language, so mistakes may occur.  
> \- This is slightly AU, their meeting isn't like the actual first meeting between Corpse and Sykkuno, but it is loosely inspired by it.  
> \- This fic will be REMOVED if either Sykkuno or Corpse states that they are uncomfortable with this kind of shipping.  
> \- Chapter titel is from "Lying is the most fun a girl can have" by panic at the disco  
> \- Shifting points of view

“-- And then Rae said ‘Sykkuno, I’m going to kill you. I’m going to come to your room and gut you, like a fish’, but she was just memeing,” he laughed, stopping short a minute later. “... I hope. She could be waiting for me to go to sleep. Get an easier kill,” It was two AM. Sykkunos voice was in his ear, talking nonsensically about his day, and while Corpse was no longer listening to his individual words, the gentle lul of his laugh and easy, talkative tone was so soothing. 

“Mhmm,” He hummed, smooth and gravelly. 

“I listened to some of your songs today,” 

Corpse closed his eyes. “You did?” A smile flirted with the edges of his lips. 

“Yeah. I liked them. Although some of the lyrics are a bit--uh,” he could almost hear him blush. “I like them though. The lyrics.” 

“Didn’t really think they’d be your speed,” Corpse said sleepily, he was almost drifting off to sleep. This happened almost every night now. Sykkuno would call him after streaming, whether Corpse had been streaming that day or not, and they’d talk. Sometimes it was mostly Sykkuno letting out what seemed like pure stream of thought, other times deeper stuff. They talked about Sykkunos relationship with his parents, how much he wanted to make them proud, even though he wasn’t pursuing a career in statistical analysis, like he’d gone to college for. How much he missed his dog, and his grandma.  
They talked about how Corpse didn’t really have much in the way of family. He’d grown up in the system, his mother had been a drug addict, and he never knew his dad. He’d tracked down a cousin some years ago, but it hadn’t really lead to anything, so he’d said ‘fuck it’ to the whole ‘biological family’ concept. 

“I guess not, but they’re so.. You. And I like you.” It wasn’t the first time he’d said it, but it still made tiny, fluttering dark butterflies flitter around in Corpses chest. 

“I like you too.” 

“Corpse?” 

Corpse cracked open an eye. “Yeah?” 

“D-do you think we could be friends? Like.. good friends?” He sounded nervous. 

Corpse’s brow furrowed. “We are friends, Sykkuno,” he said. “We’ve talked almost every night for two weeks now. What’d you think we were?” 

“Oh.” Sykkuno paused. “I thought maybe you just wanted - that maybe you were just doing it out of obligations because we-- because you, um--” He was flailing again. 

“Because I took your virginity a couple of months ago and we have phone-sex?” 

“... Yes. That.” 

Corpse chuckled. “No, I’m not talking to you just because of that.”

“Good. Um, me neither?” He could hear the smile on Sykkunos face. 

“Awesome.” He said, lamely. He couldn’t think of anything better to say. “I gotta go, Sykkuno. Need to sleep.” Safer to go now, before he wound up saying something he’d regret. Accidentally confessing exactly how much he enjoyed their nightly talk wasn’t something he felt up to tonight. 

“Okay..” It sounded like there was more Sykkuno wanted to say, by the way he was pausing. “Goodnight Corpse, sleep tight.” 

“Sleep tight, Sykkuno.” 

~ 

Sykkuno hung up the phone and put down on his bed, before smushing his fingers down over his face with a frustrated noise. What was he doing? Corpse had made his intentions very clear: He didn’t want a relationship, wasn’t ready for one, and here Sykkuno was, calling him every day, just to hear his voice. He should stop, he knew he should stop. He couldn’t get over this stupid crush, if he kept enabling it. He needed to get over it, so he could be friends with Corpse, because no matter what, he wanted him in his life, even if it couldn’t be as his boyfriend.  
So Sykkuno did something he'd never done before. He pulled up a dating app. Fifteen minutes later he had a tinder profile. He swiped left on most of his matches, but there were a few he swiped right on.  
No one with strong, veiny hands, leftover black nail polish and beaded bracelets, though. None of them were Corpse. 

When he finally rolled over to sleep, he felt a little sad, a little empty, but determined. 

~

His first match’s name was Ryan. He had short, jet-black hair, dark eyes and dimples when he smiled. He wanted to go to a club for their first ‘date’ and Sykkuno had reluctantly agreed. It’d been years since he’d gone clubbing last, during his college years. He hadn’t enjoyed it back then, and he was pretty sure that hadn’t changed, but Ryan had insisted it’d be fun, and he was too polite to say no. 

He checked his phone, while he was waiting for Ryan outside the club. A lot of new notifications. A text from Ryan saying he’d be there in a few. Sykkuno leaned back against the brickstone building and hovered over his text conversation with Corpse. A little message couldn’t hurt, right?

Sykkuno: Hi Corpse 

Sykkuno: What’s up? 

He fiddled with his scarf. Three little dots appeared. 

Corpse: Streaming. U coming online?

Oh no. Did he tell him, he was on a date? It wasn’t like he was obligated to tell him anything. Corpse had been very clear. They weren’t dating.

Sykkuno: Can’t, meeting someone at a club

The three dots appeared. And stayed there for a bit. 

Corpse: Ok. Call later? 

Sykkuno bit his lip. 

Sykkuno: Might be staying out late

Corpse: I’m up late

Sykkuno was pacing back and forth now, fidgeting with his scarf. He might not be able to talk later - what if he wound up spending the night with Ryan? He couldn’t call Corpse from some other man's bedroom! He was cringing just at the thought. 

Sykkuno: Might be busy, it’s kind of a date 

Three dots. And then nothing. Sykkuno stared at the phone for what felt like forever, but no reply came. Finally he switched to his conversation with Rae.  
Sykkuno: I feel stupid. I should go home. 

Rae: Don’t you dare. I did not spend fifteen minutes putting eyeliner on you to see it WASTED

Rae: Plus this CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT sykkuno, you can’t live your life as a shut in, spending hours on the phone with Corpse 

Rae: Plus PLUS you look hot in that eyeliner

Rae: Go get him smoothkuno 

Sykkuno smiled at the phone. The club was kind of alternative, so he’d made Rae help him with a little touch of eyeliner, even if it made him feel a little stupid. He was also wearing vegan leather pants, which made him feel even more stupid, and a slightly shredded black tshirt underneath his jacket and green scarf. He was just about to check back in on his conversation with Corpse, when he smacked straight into what felt like a brick wall. “Ooof-”

Arms steadied him. “Sykkuno?” 

He looked up. Black hair, dark eyes, dimples. Ryan. “H-hi!” It sounded more like a yelp than a greeting. Poop. 

The other man smiled. “I’m Ryan.” He was a little taller than Sykkuno, broader shoulders, from what Sykkuno could tell. 

“Uhm..” 

“Do you want to go inside?” One of his arms slid around Sykkunos shoulders.

“S-sure.” Ryan guided him inside, paying for his own and Sykkunos coats at the coat check-in. Even before he entered the actual club, he could feel the bass pumping in his chest, and once they actually stepped inside, he could feel it in his whole being. Ryans hand had wandered to the small of his back, as he guided him further into the club and up to the bar. Drinks were ordered, and Ryan leaned in close to talk into his ear. He asked him where he was from, what he did for a job, how old he was, all the normal stuff. Sykkuno found out Ryan was from Ohio, he was twenty-nine and a DJ, he also had two older siblings, and while he didn’t really understand the whole ‘streamer’ thing, he was nice about it. 

Sykkuno was almost done with his first vodka cranberry, when the other man leaned in again. He’d never taken his hand off Sykkuno. It’d just wandered to his waist instead. “You want to dance?” Ryan nodded towards the dance floor. 

Sykkuno felt the soft vibration of a text in his pocket. He desperately wanted to see if it was Corpse, but he stomped hard on the feeling and nodded resolutely, knocking back the rest of his drink. “Yeah, let’s go.” 

~ 

Corpse stared at the text he’d sent Sykkuno. 

Corpse: Where r u? 

He had closed off his stream, when Sykkuno had texted that he was on a date. At first he’d tried to keep going, trying to ignore the heavy, sinking feeling in his chest, but the jealousy gnawed at him like a hungry dog with a bone, scraping it’s teeth against him, trying to get at his marrow. He had no business being jealous. Sykkuno wasn’t his.  
He was miserable. And Sykkuno wasn’t replying. What was he doing? 

Images of Sykkunos pretty face, distorted with pleasure, as his hands touched his body filled Corpse’s mind. Only it wasn’t his hands. It was somebody else's. 

He got up from his office chair. He needed to go. He needed to see. If he could actually see Sykkuno with somebody else, maybe he could let it go. Spit the water out before he drowned in it. He pulled up his phone and texted Rae. 

Corpse: Where is Sykkuno tonight? 

Rae: Whhyyy? 

Corpse: need to see him. 

Rae: he’s busy 

And a little later.

Rae: He’s on a date w/ some guy

Corpse wanted to scream. 

Corpse: I know. Where is he? 

His phone was ringing. Rae. He picked up. 

“Why do you need to know where Sykkuno is so bad, hm, Corpse? Why?” Her tone was very suspicious. “Does this have anything to do with all the late night phone calls you’re having with him, hm?”

“Rae--” He started. 

“Don’t even with me, Corpse, if you wanna know where he is, fess up.” She said sternly. “Don’t make me hang up on you.” 

Corpse groaned, rubbing his face. “Fine. We’ve been talking. Hanging out. Whatever.” 

Rae made an ‘uh-huh’ noise. “Go on.” 

“... I like him.” 

“REALLY?!” The noise was earpiercing. “I FUCKING KNEW IT! All those little compliments and--” 

“Rae.” 

“-how you always stay close to him--”

“Rae.” 

“-Poki said I was crazy, cRAEzy, but I was right - I WAS RIGHT! -” 

“RAE!” 

“Oh. Right. He’s at the Black Kiss, I’ll text you the address.” 

“Thank you.” He hung up. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. Two seconds later his phone dinged, and he had the address. He didn’t even think about it, just grabbed his coat and facemask, and headed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for cliffhanger, my work has been keeping me over time the past week, so I don't have much time to write. What do you think is going to happen at the club?  
> Hope you enjoyed! You know the deal: comments and kudos keep the muses happy, comments are better than kudos!


	4. MISS YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to let this one speak for itself, a lot of you are going to be happy though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This is not beta-read, I don't have a beta-reader, and english is not my first language, so mistakes may occur.  
> \- This is slightly AU, but it is loosely inspired by real people.  
> \- This fic will be REMOVED if either Sykkuno or Corpse states that they are uncomfortable with this kind of shipping.  
> \- Chapter titel is Corpses song 'Miss you'.  
> \- Shifting points of view

The dance floor was chaotic. There were so many bodies mingling together, as if they were one big, writhing organism - like an organ, pumping to the beat of the music. He played the bass, so he could at least keep up with the beat, even if he did feel painfully self aware. Ryan had his hands on his waist, moving with him. He kept trying to keep eyecontact with him, which made his hands feel clammy and his pulse kicked up. He couldn't tell if it was in a bad or good way. Was he supposed to feel this tense? He had been blindfolded with Corpse, he remembered feeling tense, but more with anticipation. Right now he felt like a deer in headlights. 

The feeling intensified as Ryan leaned into him, and he felt his body stiffen in the other man's grip. At the last minute, he swooped his head to the side, evading the incoming kiss. “I-I have to go to the bathroom” He squeaked. Ryans head was still close to his, so he didn’t have to yell. A confused look wandered over the other man's face. 

“Do you want me to come with you?” A thumb rubbed against the divot between his hip bone and his stomach. Under his shirt. A suggestive smile stretched Ryan's lips.

“Uh--no,” He pulled himself out of the other man’s grip, and moved quickly towards the club bathrooms, detangling himself from the writhing mess of people on the dance floor. His heart was pounding as he pretty much ran to the bathroom. The bathroom was one of those ones that have multiple stalls, still, there were at least two people in line for each stall. Sykkuno walked up to one of the sinks and faced himself in the mirror. He looked so miserable. He hated how his face, like his stutter, just telegraphed every feeling he had so clearly across his face. His mouth was tight, lower lip kind of quivering slightly and his brown eyes were watery. He tried to breathe the feeling away as he held onto the edges of the sink. He didn’t want to ruin Rae’s eyeliner work. 

“Hey - are you okay, man?” A man with light brown hair and a bit of a moustache walked up next to him. He was wearing a bright, almost neon, green t-shirt with the words ‘LUD’S PROTECTION SERVICE’ written on it. 

Sykkuno wanted to hide. He didn’t trust his voice not to quiver and break, so he just shook his head softly. 

“You need a minute?” 

Sykkuno nodded. 

“Come with me, buddy, I know a place,” The man smiled brightly, nodding towards the door. “I’m Ludwig, by the way,” He held out a hand and Sykkuno hesitantly took it. 

“Sykkuno.” 

“Nice to meet you, Sykkuno!” Sykkuno followed him out of the bathroom, and he led him down a dark hallway off of the bathroom corridor, until they came to a big, metal security door that looked heavy when Ludwig pushed it open. It led to a small alleyway behind the club. There was a pot, like the ones you use to plant plants in, but filled with cigarette buts. “We come out here to smoke,” Lud said as he closed the door behind Sykkuno once he was outside. There was a grated vent underneath them. “I gotta ask, Sykkuno, do you always follow strange men, you’ve only just met, into dark alleys?”

“Uuuhm--” Sykkuno drew back a couple of steps. They were completely alone out there. The music from the nightclub pumping in the background. No one would hear him if he screamed. His face went pale. 

Ludwig broke out laughing. “I’m sorry - your face - that probably sounded really sus, luring you out here, on top of a vent,” He shook his head. His laugh was really infectious and Sykkuno found himself actually smiling at the other man. 

“Y-yeah, it kind of just occurred to me that you could probably kill me out here and get away with it,” Sykkuno smiled awkwardly, hiding it behind his hand. 

“Oh I could, I totally could - I wouldn’t, but I could,” Ludwig whipped tears from laughing from the corner of his eyes. “It’d probably do you some good to be a little less trusting though,” his tone was warm, but there was a hint of worry to his eyes. “So, take your time, breathe, nobody will disturb you here. I got you. And if you want to tell papa Lud what’s wrong, you can, no pressure though.” 

Sykkuno nodded, leaning back against the wall. The brick felt cool through his t-shirt, but after the heat in the club, it was a welcome coolness. “Just having a bad day,” he admitted, his voice soft. “There is this boy…”

“Okay?” Ludwig prompted. 

“He doesn’t--like me,” Sykkuno stared at his shoes, avoiding Ludwigs gaze. “Not like I like him.”

Ludwig crossed his arms. “Well, he’s a damn fool.” 

Sykkuno looked up. “W-what?” 

“Anybody who could be around you for more than five seconds, and not be totally and completely head-over-heels for you, is a fool,” Ludwig leaned in and pumped his shoulder softly against Sykkunos. “I’m half smitten myself, and I don’t even like men that way.” He smiled brightly. 

A blush krept up Sykkunos neck. “I-i-i uhm t-thanks? I think?” 

“No problem--” 

“Lud!” The door pushed open. A man stuck his head out of the security door. He was wearing a black t-shirt and glasses. “Why are you on break again?” 

“Sorry, Scarra-boss-man!” Ludwig straightened up with a sheepish smile. “I found a sad man in the bathroom.” Ludwig gestured over to him.

Sykkuno lifted his hand. “H-hi.” He didn’t know if he should feel insulted by being called ‘sad bathroom man’, but it was all true, so. 

“Oh -- Sykkuno?” Scarra wrinkled his brow. “You’re a streamer right? You play with Toast?” 

Oh. This was the first time he’d been recoginized by someone, and it was right after someone had described him as ‘a sad man in the bathroom’. “Uhm, yes?” 

“I know him! He does some work for me, sometimes.” Scarra smiled. 

“W-work?” 

“Don’t ask.” For a moment, the smile disappeared. Only to return ten fold. “Well, we can’t have you sad, not in my club, wait one sec,” He disappeared from the opening.  
Sykkuno looked puzzled at Ludwig, who shrugged. “He’s probably getting you a gift from the lost and found box.” 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know, it’s just kind of a tradition. Just take whatever he gives you, you don’t want to insult the don.”

“D-don?” 

“Hm? What? Don? Who said don?” 

Sykkuno was so confused. Scarra re-appeared at the door, holding a headband in his hand. With cat ears on it. “Here. There you go. Don’t be sad.” He held it out towards Sykkuno.  
He took it, hesitantly. “T-thank you?” 

“You’re welcome.” Scarra looked expectantly at Sykkuno. There was an awkward pause, until Sykkuno placed the headband on his head. Scarra looked satisfied. He turned his gaze on Ludwig. “Good job, Lud, now escort this man back to the bar, get him a drink on me, and don’t let me catch you out here again until your next scheduled break!” 

“You got it, boss!” Ludwig saluted sharply and Scarra left. “The ears look nice, by the way.” 

“T-thank you?” This was the weirdest interaction of his life, but he kind of liked it. It’s like they were meme-ing together, and he was in on it now, as long as the ears stayed on his head. 

“Come on, let’s get you that drink,” He walked back into the club with Lud, feeling a little better about all of it. Lud, as he promised, escorted him all the way back to the bar, and ordered him a round of shots. “I call this the forget-about-that-boy-treatment,” Lud yelled. It was just ten shots. Sykkuno looked terrified at the amount. “Don’t worry, I’ll take a couple with you!”

“O-okay,” Ludwig grabbed a shot and so did he, and they slammed them back. They tasted sweet, minty, like candycanes. Not at all like alcohol. Sykkuno looked surprised at the empty shot glass in his hand. 

“Good?” Ludwig asked. Sykkuno nodded, smiling. “Awesome! Again!” Five minutes later all the shots were gone and a warm, tingling feeling had settled in Sykkunos chest. He felt more relaxed and loose. “Gotta get back to it, come find me if there’s any trouble, okay?” Ludwig slapped a hand on his shoulder, smiling brightly, and only left once Sykkuno had nodded that he understood.  
He found his phone in his pocket. He had a bunch of texts. One from Corpse, that just said ‘where r u?’, along with a missed call from Rae. He typed out a quick reply to Corpse. He was just about to call Rae back as well, when a finger tapped on his shoulder. 

“You okay?” Ryan leaned in. “You were gone for a bit.” 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine, sorry,” He turned around to face him. He felt bad. It wasn’t Ryans fault that he was sad, and hung up on another guy. 

“This isn’t going so well, is it?” Ryan crooked his head. 

“S-sorry,” Sykkuno rubbed his hand at the back of his neck.

“It’s totally cool, man,” Ryan smiled. “No harm, no foul. You want to dance one last time, then we can call it a night? This DJ is really sick.”

Sykkuno thought about it, and then nodded slowly. “One last dance.” He agreed. It was the least he could do. 

“Awesome. What’s with the cat ears, by the way?”

Sykkuno followed him back out to the dance floor, touching the headband and shaking his head. “D-don’t ask,” he chuckled. 

~ 

Corpse had plenty of time to change his mind. It was a fifteen minute walk to Black Kiss, and he almost turned back about fifty times, shifting between desperately needing to see Sykkuno, and not wanting to have the image of him with another guy permanently tattooed into his brain. He pulled the collar of his leather jacket up against the wind. Why was he torturing himself like did? Did he like the pain? Was he that fucked up? 

He knew the truth. He was that fucked up. He wanted it to be true. He wanted Sykkuno to find someone else and leave him. At least then he hadn’t fucked up again, it wouldn’t really be his fault. He wouldn’t have the chance to ruin it, this precious thing, that never really had existed in the first place, because it would be out of his hands. A part of him would rejoice in being right, Sykkuno was too good for him, he deserved to be with someone else, someone healthier. Someone who wouldn’t go to a club, just to watch him with someone else. Fuck. 

He was there. He stared at the door to the club. The music was pumping. It was a club, but it wasn't the pop-y kind of place with heavy bass and nothing else, there was some alternative styling to it. But there were clearly a lot of people there, from the amount of people standing outside smoking. He felt his shoulders tense up, his pulse kick up, and made sure his facemask and eyepatch was securely in place, breathing against the oncoming panic attack. Frozen in place, he stood there for a good five minutes, just staring at the door. His phone buzzed. 

Sykkuno: bklack kiss. miss u. ): 

His hand shook as he looked at the words. 

_Fuck. Fuck. FUCK._

He was moving. With firm steps, he walked towards the club, avoiding the coat check, and keeping a good five-foot distance between himself and anybody else. Inside the bass was intense, and some kind of lightshow flashed over the crowd of people dancing. His eye searched over the mass of people, as he moved towards the bar. Biting at his tongue, he could taste the metally taste of blood.  
Everything was lights, moving bodies, like a beast with a hundred limbs. 

And then he found Sykkuno. Dancing. And it all melted away. The blue and white lights in the club lit him up, as he moved to the beat of the bass, a light sheen of sweat glowing on his face. Almost like a halo. He was wearing a threadbare, slightly shredded t-shirt, and fuck, leather pants, that looked soft like butter, clinging to his legs and ass. He was sinful. A sinful angel. 

With cat ears on his head. 

A sinful angel with cat ears.

All the blood in his veins went hot. He swallowed thickly. His mouth felt dry. It suddenly didn’t matter that there were a thousand people in the room, or that Sykkuno was here on a date with another man. 

All plans of crushing his own heart and hopes fell away to the singular need: touch. He needed to touch him. Right now. 

As if hypnotised, pulled along by an invisible string, he moved into the mass of people, accepting that he’d have to move through hell to get what he wanted. Slowly, he moved in behind Sykkuno, like he was some sort of predator, stalking his prey. On the other side of Sykkuno was another man. Black hair, dark eyes and broad shoulders - the man Sykkuno was on a date with? Corpse made eye contact with him. The corners of his revealed eye wrinkled as he sneered at the other man underneath his facemask. _Go away_ , he thought at him. _This is mine._

The other man shifted his gaze nervously from Corpse to an unaware Sykkuno, who was still moving to the beat, he held up his hands and backed away, which made Sykkuno stop moving. “Ryan?” His voice was loud enough to shout over the music. The other man, named Ryan, evidently, slowly disappeared into the mass of people, and Corpse moved up behind Sykkuno. 

“Hello, Sykkuno,” His gravelly voice came from somewhere deep in his chest, right next to Sykkuno’s ear. 

The boy tried to spin around to face him, but Corpse caught his shoulders. “C-c-corpse?!” His voice went high. “W-w-what are you doing h-here?” He’d never heard the other man's voice go that high. 

“Missed you too,” Corpse said, right next to his ear. Starting to feel the bass in his blood. He loved music, and back when he’d been healthier, he’d loved dancing too. There was something primal about it, moving to music, almost tribal. “Keep dancing, don’t look back,” Don’t look at me. Hesitantly, Sykkuno started moving again, his lithe, lean body following the beat like it was a second heartbeat to him. Corpse slotted in behind him, moving with him. They fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle. His hands slid in on Sykkunos flat, taunt stomach, sliding in under his t-shirt, touching smooth skin. “I’m sorry, I’m helpless with you,” his voice went low. “I know I should leave you alone, you deserve so much better.”

Sykkuno leaned into him, pushing his body back against Corpse’s. “D-don’t want anyone else,” If words could be music, this was it. It was so sweet and so bitter. He wanted Sykkuno to want better for himself. 

“I’m so fucked up, Sykkuno, you don’t even know half of it,” Sykkuno tried to twist in his arms, but he held on tight, not letting him face him. 

“Then show me.” Corpse held on so tight, his fingers divoting into Sykkunos skin. Slowly, finger by finger, he loosened his grip, and Sykkuno turned, and froze. Corpse met his gaze. He knew how he looked. Black curly hair, a windswept mess on his head, his square face with the dark face mask covering the lower half, and a dark eyepatch cover his left eye. His free eye was a dark, almost black color, dark circles under it, and his skin was pale. He was dressed in a big, heavy leather jacket that came to his waist, black cargo pants and big, heavy boots. Sykkuno lifted a hand towards his face. He shied back from it first, but then held still. “Can I--?” 

“Do it.” His voice was weak. But Sykkuno heard him. 

A delicate hand went behind his ear, gently pulling the earlop of his facemask free and revealing his face. He had deep scars all over his cheeks, craters in the skin, like broken marble. He closed his eyes. Heart pounding. 

Soft, warm lips touched his. Hands threaded into his hair. “Beautiful,” the word didn’t even seem real. Desperately, he pulled Sykkuno to him, hands wandering up and down his back, as their lips melted together. He worshipped Sykkunos mouth, tasting him like he wanted them to melt into one being, pressing against him like he could make it happen. He lost track of time and place, everything was Sykkuno, the sent of his sweat, the feel of his warm skin, the minty taste of his mouth, the sound of his whimpers, echoed by embarrassing, low, growling noises made by himself.  
Finally, Sykkuno pulled away, threaded their fingers together and pulled him with him. Corpse looped the facemask back on, as he let himself be pulled with Sykkuno out a dark hallway to the bathrooms, but the smaller man passed the bathrooms and continued out a long hallway, until he made it to a heavy security door, which he pulled open with great difficulty and shut behind them. Sykkuno’s brown eyes were wild, as he turned on him. “Fuck me.”

Corpse blinked. Several times. His angel in cat ears. “What?” His voice was thick with how tight his throat felt. 

Sykkunos hands grabbed at his leather jacket and pulled him with him back to the brick wall, shoving him up against it in an uncharacteristic moment of assertiveness. “I said: fuck me.” Corpse’s eyebrows rose and his already hard dick gave an appreciative twitch. Sykkuno sank down to the grated surface they were standing on, opened Corpse's pants, and slid them, and his underwear, down enough for Corpse's hard cock to slap against his stomach. For a moment cool air hit him and he hissed against it, but the hiss turned into a deeper growl, as Sykkunos mouth pulled him in. 

“Fuck!” He sunk a hand into Sykkunos hair like it was a lifeline, his head thumping back against the brickwall. He breathed hard, trying to hold still as he felt Sykkunos hot, wet mouth around him, moving softly, almost experimentally bobbing up and down. Filthy sucking noises filled the air. He couldn’t look down. If he looked at him, taking his cock into his mouth, with those stupid fucking cat ears on his head, he’d be done - he’d spill himself into Sykkunos mouth like a teenager with his first blowjob. Sykkuno rolled his tongue around the head of his dick like it was a lollipop. Corpse bit into his lip. “Sykkun--oh, shit, fuck, you gotta stop,” He pulled gently at the fist of brown hair he held onto and Sykkuno reluctantly pulled off him with a soft, disappointed mewling sound. Corpse chanced a look at him. His lips were swollen and wet, brown eyes glossy with lust, and Corpses fist in his hair. Corpse inhaled sharply. “Get up,” Sykkuno got to his feet clumsily, and Corpse switched their positions, pushing him up against the wall. “Do you know how fucking hot you look?” Corpse attached his mouth to the side of Sykkunos neck, mouthing hot kisses along the stretch of skin. His hands opened and pushed at Sykkunos soft leather pants, pushing them down enough to reveal his ass. He reached into his inner pocket, pulling out a packet of lube and a condom. He tore the first packet open with his teeth and spilled the lube on his fingers, pushing in between Sykkunos cheeks. Sykkuno whimpered and Corpse groaned when his fingers found his hole.

The tight heat took his finger so well, sinking inside. Sykkuno moved back against him, as he fucked him with a single finger, making noises Corpse wanted to tape, just so he could listen to them forever. He pushed in a second finger, followed quickly by a third, stretching him open, as he mouthed kisses up and down Sykkunos neck, gracing him with his teeth. “So good for me,” he rumbled. “Ready?” 

Sykkuno nodded insistingly, whimpering as Corpse pulled his fingers from his hole, leaving him empty, clenching around nothing. 

“Sykkuno. In this house we say ‘yes’,” He slid his cock in between Sykkunos cheeks, the head of him slippery with precum, just kissing Sykkunos entrance. 

“Yes,” Sykkuno gasped. “Yes-yes please,” he begged. And Corpse almost pushed inside him just on impulse, from the sound of him begging. He needed to explore that more, some other time. Instead he pulled back for a second to put on a condom, before aligning himself again, and pushing inside that tight, gripping warmth. “Ah!” 

Corpse groaned, his hands sliding to Sykkunos hips, as the other man embraced himself on his arms against the rough brick. The sound of skin hitting skin filled the alleyway, as Corpse fucked the man he loved behind a club. His fingers dug into Sykkunos hips as he angled his thrusts, pulling Sykkunos hips back against him, and a chorus of filthy, loud, half-gasps, half-whimpers intermingled with his name came from Sykkuno. 

He felt the warm heat around his dick start to flutter, and thrust harder into him, until Sykkunos half-gasping, half whimpering turned into one loud-shaky scream as he came. Heat locked around him, so tight and he pushed his hips into Sykkuno, grinding into him, as he spilled into the condom with a growl, his fingers bruisingly hard on Sykkunos hips. White-hot-heat flared through him. It took him a minute to gather his senses again, his hard breath echoed by Sykkuno. Slowly, gently, he pulled out, tied off the condom and pumped it in a pot with cigarette buds. Sykkuno turned, pulled his pants up and flung his arms around Corpe’s neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

His arm came around Sykkunos waist. For a moment they stood there in silence. Just the thumping of the club music, intermingling with the thumping of their hearts. It was Corpse who broke the silence. “I.. I,” He swallowed. “Sykkuno, I think I love you.” He hated how low and weak he sounded. Sykkuno smelled like sweat, and something sweet and flowery. He held onto him like a life raft.  
Sykkuno leaned back in his grib, catching his jawline with his hand, where his facemask hung off one of his ears. His eyes bright and a smile on his lips, and for the first time, he didn’t go to hide it. “I love you too, Corpse.” 

He crashed his lips to Sykkuno’s, his heart swelling, chest filling with a thousand dark, delicate butterflies. He didn’t know what the future held, maybe he’d find some way to fuck it up still, but for now, in this one, pure moment: Corpse was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a wild ride bois. Thank you for all your comments, you really inspired and lifted me up through writing this, and I can't tell you how much it means to me. This is probably the final chapter of this particular Corpse/Sykkuno story, but I might write something else with the same pairing, if you aren't tired of it by now? If you have anything else you'd like to see, please let me know.  
> You guys know the drill; comments and kudos keep the muses happy!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep the creativity-muses happy, comments are prefered to kudos though!


End file.
